Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style)
The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Tina Charles *Sadness - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Martha Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Alice Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Tina Charles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Princess Zelaina We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Yoyo Dodo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgusts Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Genie5.png|Genie as Bing Bong Category:The Cartoon Animation Background Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG